Some Things Better Left Unsaid
by StarWars321
Summary: **DISCONTINUED**
1. Scarred

**WARNING: If you have not seen Season 5 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, this story contains major spoilers! If you don't mind spoilers, read right ahead, but this will mention several of the charecters who died in this latest season. Read no further if you do not wish for those to be spoiled! ;)**

_**Chapter 1**_

Alari Bonteri, eighteen years of age, leaned on the window in the hallway of the Jedi Temple. Her right fist was clenched, causing pain shoot up her forearm. Since she was three, she had worn a brace because of a break that had never fully healed. She had light blue eyes and wore a ponytail that held her blue-and-white hair.

She was horrified at the amount of blood that had been spilt that day. She hadn't been severely hurt, but all that blood seen from her comrades was a nightmare.

She was a Jedi and this wasn't supposed to affect her. She had been trained against this ever since she could remember, but she was still young.

"Alari?" A voice sounded from behind the girl.

Alari turned to face her Master, Ahsoka Tano. "Yes, Master?"

"Are you alright?"

Alari sighed and sat down. "I don't know. All that blood…"

Ahsoka sat beside her Padawan. "I know."

"They were there waiting for us!" Alari cried out quietly. "How could we have been so stupid? We led all our men into a trap."

"This is war. We're going to lose men. It's the way of life."

Alari closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Master. I know I shouldn't be acting like this."

Ahsoka's blue eyes shined with sympathy. "You're still young. You'll learn."

"But I have been training against this type of behavior for all I can remember," Alari whispered. "I have seen lots of battles, so why am I acting like this now?"

"Even Jedi are beings with feelings," Ahsoka smiled slightly. "We may have trained against them for most of our lives, but we all have our own weaknesses. Yours is being too quick to blame yourself."

"I know," Alari sighed. Pushing the battle out of her mind, she asked, "How was the briefing?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "It was the same as usual. I told the Council what happened and we discussed it."

"I should've been there," Alari said.

"You needed rest. In fact, it's obvious you still need it. Why don't you go up to your quarters for a bit?"

"But-"

"Alari, it's fine. You have had a tough day."

"Alright," Alari stood up with Ahsoka. Her master smiled comfortingly, her eyes warm.

"Go on. I'll send for you if you're needed," Ahsoka assured her.

Alari nodded, but as she turned, a thought came to mind. "Um, Master? May I visit my father first? He'll want to know I'm safe."

Unlike most Jedi, Alari grew up knowing her real family. At least her father, anyways. She had been taken at a young age, like everyone else, for training and was never told by her fellow Jedi who her father was. But knowing her last name, it was easy to figure it out after meeting him again. Not to mention he was the Senator from Onderon so he was on Coruscant a lot. The connection she had with her father disturbed the Council, but she made it clear where her loyalty lays.

She could always sense uneasiness when she mentioned Lux Bonteri around every other Jedi.

Except for Ahsoka, that was.

Ahsoka hesitated. "I was going to tell him now, and you need some rest."

_I know he'll want to see me though!_ Alari thought. Instead of speaking the words aloud, however, she just dipped her head. "Yes, Master." She walked down the corridor to her quarters.

It was a nice little apartment. Not as big as her father's, but it was home. The curtains were separated so that the setting sun was shining through the window. Outside, speeders were zooming about, creatures of all species driving them with their lights flashing.

Alari let out a small sigh before slumping on her bed. The moment she closed her eyes, blackness surrounded her, revealing how exhausted she truly was.

{-.-}

Ahsoka opened the door to Lux Bonteri's apartment. The room was spaced out with the furniture neat. Sitting on the couch was Lux. Papers sat on his lap with a pen in hand. He looked up, startled at first, but his eyes brightened when he recognized Ahsoka.

He placed the papers beside before standing up to greet her. Ahsoka closed the door behind her and rushed into Lux's arms.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"I have an excuse to come and see you," Ahsoka said as she stepped away from her husband.

"Yes?"

Ahsoka sat on the couch, Lux right beside her. She looked at him closely. "Alari's struggling right now?"

Lux's eyes turned round with worry. "With what?"

"The battle today," Ahsoka explained. "We led our men into a trap, and she's not taking it too well."

"I'll talk to her," Lux promised.

Ahsoka looked at him seriously. "The Council does not like it that you and Alari are so close."

"So close?" Lux chuffed. "I'm sure if she had to choose one of us, it'd be you. She feels a connection, you know. She has always known it. I think she just believes it's natural, considering she's known you most—well actually, all her life."

"But the Council doesn't know that. They believe it's dangerous. I'm surprised that they even let her train to be a Jedi."

"So are you asking me to stay away from her?" Lux narrowed his eyes.

Ahsoka shook her head and sighed. "I don't know. It's just so confusing. When we had her, I should've given up my role as a Jedi. It would have been less complicated."

Lux smiled softly. "I promise you, everything will be alright."

_That's a promise you can't keep,_ Ahsoka thought, but let him comfort her. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, wishing this moment could have lasted for eternity. She felt safe in his arms. When she looked into his eyes, she felt as if all worries were washed away, as if there was no war, no secrets, nothing but their love.

The moment in her beloved's arms only lasted a moment before her comlink blinked and Ahsoka had to go wake her daughter.

{-.-}

**I have had this idea ever since I saw A Hero on Both Sides in Season 3. It's been nagging me a lot and I finally decided to write it down. :) Anyone who is confused on Alari's looks, she is Togruta/human. I wanted her to have a mix of both the species. Note, that Alari is a tom-boy and refuses to wear clothes like most female Jedi. Her clothes are like what Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda, ect. wear. Also, Alari does not know that her mother is Ahsoka. Lux told her that she had been killed in the war soon after she was born. And the Clone Wars are taking much longer than in the movies in this story. ;)**

**So, if you have read all the way through this short chapter, please review and let me know what you think! :D**


	2. Approaching the Battle Fields

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate them! :) Special thanks to:**

**AhsokaTano141516- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it.**

**Dino Green- Thanks for the encouragment! It means a lot to me!**

**Count Mallet- I'm glad you think my story is interesting. However, I'm not sure what AU stands for? ;) Anyways, I am one of those people who love forbidden romances. That is why this story came to my mind. Here are my answers to your questions:  
*Ahsoka did conceal her pregnancy from the Council. I know that would be quite difficult, but Ahsoka did wear robes in attempt to help hide it. Since it is war, she was off fighting somewhere so many Council members rarely saw her face-to-face. As a result of fighting during pregnancy, this could lead to some real problems for the child. As mentioned in Chapter 1, Alari wears a brace from a break when she was very young that had never fully healed. She was a sickly baby for the first weeks of her life. She was unusually small, so it was slightly easier to conceal Ahsoka's pregnancy.  
*The Council is unaware of Ahsoka and Lux's marriage. They can deffinitely sense feelings between them, however, similiar to Anakin and Padme.  
*The Council does not know Alari's mother is Ahsoka. However difficult it may be, Lux and Ahsoka are able to keep their little secret. ;) Of course, Master Yoda and Master Windu sense a strong relationship between Alari and Ahsoka, but they aren't positive.  
*I see what you mean when you say it would be hard for Ahsoka to take Alari on as a Padawan. It would be very hard indeed for her to convince the Council. They were very hesitant. Alari was originally going to be assigned to Obi-Wan, but when he found out how much Ahsoka wanted a Padawan (not just because Alari was her daughter), he talked to the rest of the Council about it. In the end, the vote for Ahsoka taking Alari on as a Padawan won.  
*And about Alari finding out who her mother is, I think you'll just have to read on. ;) But you can bet on it that Alari will be asking more about her Togruta roots later on in the story. :)  
Thank you for asking these questions, Count Mallet! I really want readers to ask if somethin is confusing.**

**Violet Frost (Guest)-Thank you! :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

Alari and Ahsoka stood in the Council chambers. The Jedi Council members each sat in their chairs.

"We have a mission for you two," Mace Windu said.

"What is it, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"There has been an invasion on Naboo," Plo Koon answered.

"_Again?"_ Alari couldn't hold back the word. Naboo had been attacked several times during the war. Perhaps even the most. "Shouldn't the Separatists know by now that the Naboo are willing to fight for their freedom, and not to mention that the Republic stands beside them."

"The planet is rich in nutrients," Kit Fisto pointed out. "The Separatists must have a use for it if their willing to attack over and over again."

The rest of the Council nodded in agreement.

"Will Master Skywalker be joining us?" Ahsoka asked. Alari could sense the hope in her master's chest. They had always had a strong bond as a Master and Padawan.

"On Mandalore, Young Skywalker is," Master Yoda said. "Another attempt on Duchess Satine's life, there was."

"Oh," Ahsoka's spirits seemed to tumble, but she quickly regained her professional behavior. "Will it just be Alari and I who see to this invasion then?"

"Master Offee will be there with her Padawan," Mace answered.

"Now, you must go," Yoda said, waving one of his little green hands, "before too late, it is."

Ahsoka gave a slight bow. "Yes, Master."

The two Jedi exited the chamber and into the hall. "Who is Master Offee?" Alari asked on the way to the hangar.

"She's Master Luminara's old Padawan, a Mirialan. She's an old friend of mine. She started her Jedi training a little earlier than I," Ahsoka smiled. "Who would've thought that we both have Padawans of our own now?" She looked at Alari. "Her Padawan is probably just older than you are."

"Really?" It had been a considerable amount of time since Alari had met another Padawan.

Ahsoka nodded.

When Alari and Ahsoka arrived at the hangar, they selected a good-sized ship. Ahsoka sat behind the controls and turned it on. It wasn't long before they were on their way to Naboo.

"This shouldn't be too long of a flight," Ahsoka commented.

Alari nodded. Before she could say anything, she heard a clatter from the back of the ship. "I'll check it out," she said before Ahsoka could.

Her master looked as if she were about to object, but then shrugged. "Call me if there's any trouble."

Alari nodded, grabbing her lightsaber from her belt. She cautiously walked down the ship and heard another loud clatter. She gripped the hilt of her lightsaber harder.

Suddenly something flew right in front of her, causing Alari to unleash the blue blade. She jumped back, startled. She smirked when she realized it was green astromech droid.

"Hello," Alari crouched on her knees. She looked at the astromech with a friendly smile. She had always loved the mischievous droids. "What are you doing here?"

The mech made a small series of beeping noises.

Alari just laughed and looked at the droid's number. R3-D7…"Well, Arthree-Deseven, looks like you're in for some action. Come on."

R3 gave a toot and followed Alari back to Ahsoka. The Togruta looked at their new companion. "Well, it looks like you've found a new friend," she chuckled.

Alari took a seat. "I don't know how he got on here though."

"He?" Ahsoka raised the marking above her eyes. "You're starting to sound like Anakin when he talks about Artoo."

Alari crossed her arms. "Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Yet," Ahsoka smiled.

Alari rolled her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you're behind this?"

The Togruta shrugged with a small smile.

The Padawan fixed her eyes on the planet of Naboo, which was drawing nearer quite quickly. "Well that was fast."

"That's because I'm the best pilot you'll ever meet!" Ahsoka laughed.

"Really?" Alari said in a teasing tone. "Everyone else says that Master Skywalker is."

"That's just a load of _bantha-podoo_," Ahsoka grumbled.

Alari couldn't help but laugh.

{-.-}

"Blast it, Anakin!" Obi-Wan cursed. "Do you ever follow orders? I said wait!"

But the young Jedi was already charging at the droids. It seemed as if thousands upon thousands of battle droids were there. There were destroyers, assassin droids, and tanks, not to mention the plain old, useless battle droids with their super cousins.

Obi-Wan faced his squadron of clones. "Well, we can't let him go on his own. Come on!"

The clones charged forward, behind the master Jedi. Several were shot down immediately by the flashing lasers. Obi-Wan cut droids' heads off, their bodies in half, but no matter how many he destroyed they always seemed to be replaced immediately.

Eventually, Obi-Wan reached Anakin, who was with the tanks.

"Nice to see you've joined the party," Anakin grunted, blocking red bolts shooting from the droids.

"It's your fault we got into this mess!" Obi-Wan shot back.

"You were the one who insisted the duchess would need as much security as possible!"

"We don't have time for this!"

"Exactly my thoughts," Anakin smirked. He did a back flip onto the top of the nearest tank and sliced a hole through it.

"What the—"

The battle droid's words were cut off instantly as the lightsaber's blade sliced through it. Anakin chucked the remains of the droid out so he could seat himself inside. He swept through the controls and fairly easily figured out how the tank worked. He shot the other tanks, causing explosions.

A beep came from his comlink. _"Anakin, our mission is to protect the people, not cause them distress by blowing up tanks so close to them that they can feel the impact,"_ Obi-Wan scolded.

"I was under the impression that we were supposed to protect the duchess at all cost."

"_Not if it means killing all her people!"_

"Alright," Anakin said. He jumped out of the tank and slipped underneath it. He sliced its engine apart with his lightsaber. "No one's using this baby for a while."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called from a little ways away.

Anakin turned his head in response. Obi-Wan pointed to the building where the duchess was. Tons of battle droids were swarming it, some climbing, others just waiting at the bottom. Several shots were coming off the building.

"Go on!" Anakin yelled. "I'll take care of the droids. You go and protect the duchess."

Obi-Wan gave a brief nod before darting toward the droids. Several bolts were shot at him, but a few swings of his lightsaber and a few dodges, he was climbing the building. He sliced the droids who were also trying to make it to the top into pieces.

Before long, he did a flip and reached the floor of the duchess. Her hair was in a tight bun and she was surrounded by body guards. Each pointed their blasters at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan lifted his hands in the air. "I'm a Jedi," he said.

The bodyguards seemed to relax slightly and turned their blasters away, but kept them fixed in their hands.

"It's alright. He's a friend," Satine said. She also carried a small blaster.

Obi-Wan smiled. A shot from behind him wiped the smile away quickly, however. He whipped around to see a large spider-droid shooting. It aimed for Obi-Wan and the bodyguards. The Jedi reached into the Force shoved his hand forward, causing the droid to fly off the building.

He turned to face the Mandalorians. "Quickly, we have to leave!" he commanded.

"But what about my people?" Satine asked.

"My quest is to protect you."

"I will not abandon them! My fate will be the same as theirs."

"It will not be if you stay here!" Obi-Wan growled. Confusion washed over Satine's face. "Those droids are here to take you into custody. If the Separatists get a hold of you, you'll be forced to join their side of the war or have your people be destroyed. Now hurry!"

Satine hesitated. She refused to join the war in hope Mandalore would be left alone, but she had been wrong. Obi-Wan had a fair point. She would be faced with a decision she could not make. "I will go with you," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded and pressed the button on his comlink. "Rex, I have the duchess. Bring the ship here as quickly as possible."

"_Yes, sir,"_ came the reply.

Another bolt shot at Obi-Wan, blocked by his lightsaber. Three more spider-droids had appeared. Blue bolts came from the guards toward the invaders. Obi-Wan unsheathed the blue blade of his lightsaber and charged the droids. With a few swift slices, they were nothing but molten metal. He looked over the edge of the building only to find it swarming with droids.

"Rex," Obi-Wan said into his comlink, "now would be a good time to appear!"

Almost immediately, the gunship appeared. "We're here, sir," Rex said.

"Perfect." Obi-Wan leaped onto the ship and beckoned the duchess and her bodyguards.

They nodded and ran for the ship. Suddenly, a shape leaped right beside them. Obi-Wan instantly jumped in front of Satine with his blue blade extended. But he didn't end up using it, for the shape had been Anakin.

"Oh, it's just you," Obi-Wan shook his head. "Come on!" This time he waited for Satine to enter the ship before he boarded. Several bolts shot at them, but missed. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "I thought you said you were going to take care of the droids?"

Anakin looked away. "There were a few complications," he grumbled.

His old master sighed. "At least we got away."

**Okay, well I finally finished Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! I was on vacation, plus I had homework. But it's done now, so what did you think? Please drop a review! :)**


	3. Plans

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm not sure why, but not all of my reviews are being shown on fanfiction. I am recieving several more reviews, according to my email, so I appologize if I miss it. I really appreciate reviews, so this is quite frustrating. ;)**

**Special thanks to all viewers! Those who have added it to alerts, favorites, follows are much appreciated, but reviews keep me inspired. :)  
****_MissOffee (Guest)-_ I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I've had it in mind forever and have finally decided to write it down. :)  
_Count Mallet-_ I do try to plan details ahead so I can make sense of items in the future for both the reader and the writer. ;) Thanks for clearing up the AU stuff. Now I am understanding what it means when people say that! As for Chapter 2, I love Anakin and Ahsoka's teasing relationship, as well as Anakin and Obi-Wan's. It's a great bond to have. As many people say, Ahsoka is like Anakin in many ways. In Chapter 2, it says that Ahsoka seemed slightly down when the Council said Anakin wouldn't be joining them on the "trip" to Naboo. I wanted to emphasize how Ahsoka picked up some of Anakin's attachment problems. Of course, they're not as strong as his, but it affects her in several ways. And I didn't know Barriss had a Padawan before, so in this her Padawan will be her first one. I think, unless I decide to change it later on. ;)  
_Dino Green-_ I'm glad you think my story is awesome and that I cleared things up for you! :D I love writing and Clone Wars so it means a lot to me!  
_ItsATrap (Guest)-_ I know the first chapter wasn't too great. I, myself, found it pretty boring. ;) I made that one to introduce Alari and her personality, as well as Lux and Ahsoka's marriage. I too love the feelings between Ahsoka and Alari. I try to make it as realistic as possible. Anakin is, in a way, like a father to Ahsoka. It is like this with most Jedi because they never knew their birth family (Alari as an exception with Lux). Even though Alari knows her father, she has a stronger bond with Ahsoka because of all they've been through together. Oh, and don't worry, Revenge of the Sith does happen. ;) I just made this a REALLY long war, considering it really only laster four and a half years. And I need to reread Chapter 2 again. I don't remember the part with Death Watch. Lol! It's like 10:00 P.M. right now where I am and I feel too lazy to do that right now, but I'll be sure to clear that up when I post Chapter 4. ;)  
_Ahsoka141516-_ I am so glad you like it! :) It really means the world to me!**

_**Chapter 3**_

The ship carrying Ahsoka and Alari slowly hovered into the hangar on Naboo. "Quickly, Alari!" Ahsoka said, standing up.

"Should I bring Arthree?" Alari asked.

"It might turn out to be useful," Ahsoka shrugged. Her Padawan followed her out of the ship with R3-D7 at her side. There, Captain Panaka was waiting for them.

"We thank you for coming in our time of need, Master Jedi," he said professionally.

"It's our duty," Ahsoka smiled. "Where are Barriss and her Padawan? I was told that they would be here to assist you as well."

"Right this way." Panaka led them down a hallway and into a magnificent room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and Queen Enuai sat in as large chair. A Mirialan, who Alari suspected to be Master Offee, stood beside her with a blonde human male beside her. He looked about nineteen, and something was very familiar about him…

"Master Tano," the Mirialan said, "it's great to see you again."

"I only wish it were under better circumstances," Ahsoka replied. The two Jedi approached the queen. "Where are the attacks?"

Enuai's face was filled with sorrow. "They first attacked Otoh Gunga. Its people fled to our city of Theed. But we have received word that General Grievous and his droid armies are sheltering in the Gallo Mountains."

"Why would they not be full out attack now?" Ahsoka asked.

"We believe they are waiting for reinforcements," the queen replied. "They may have scared gungans away from there home, but we were informed that there wasn't enough to conquer an entire planet."

Barriss and Ahsoka nodded. "Find a safe place to hide," Barriss said.

"We'll handle this invasion," Ahsoka promised. She turned Barriss's Padawan. "No time for big introductions, but I'm Ahsoka Tano and this is my Padawan, Alari."

The boy smiled and dipped his head. "I'm Louis," he said, "Padawan to Master Offee."

"We'd best be going now," said Barriss. Ahsoka gave her a nod and the Mirialan led the way.

{-.-}

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Duchess Satine stood in the hangar on Coruscant. Master Yoda and Mace Windu stood across from them.

"Glad we were not too late, I am," Yoda said to Satine.

The duchess's gaze was unblinking. "I am grateful for your help, but my people are in danger."

"And we will do our best to bring them to safety," Mace told her. "For now, however, you must remain safe."

Yoda and Mace each gave a slight bow and walked off.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and clapped his hands together. "Well, I think I'll leave you two alone. I've got some work to do."

"Oh yes," Obi-Wan smiled. "You have a training session with the younglings, right?"

The sparkle in Anakin's eyes fell. "I don't see why _I_ have to train with younglings. I did my duty in training Ahsoka."

"We all have a job to do in training the next generation, Anakin."

"I know, I know," he muttered.

Once he walked off, the master Jedi turned to Satine. "I suppose you'll need someone to show you where you'll be staying."

Satine knew her way around Coruscant fairly well and her guards were already at the destination. She doubted she needed help, but she couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed the Jedi's company. "Of course," she nodded.

Obi-Wan smiled once again.

{-.-}

Ahsoka, Barriss, their Padawans, and R3-D7 silently made their way through the marshes of Naboo. Hardly any animals were seen. Any who were spotted, immediately darted away.

"Hey," Louis came up beside Alari.

"Hi," she responded.

"Do you remember me?" Louis suddenly asked.

Alari looked at him curiously. "I recognize you from somewhere, but I can't figure out quite what from."

"We were in the same group as younglings when we went to get our lightsaber crystals," Louis's eyes sparkled.

"Oh yeah!" The realization had hit Alari like a brick. How could she have forgotten already? "I can't believe I forgot."

"I couldn't remember either at first," Louis admitted.

"Hey," Ahsoka hissed suddenly, "I see something." She pointed at something toward the right. Five figures were approaching in the distance.

Alari squinted and recognized the figures as battle droids.

"Battle droids," Louis whispered, echoing Alari's thoughts. The Padawans looked to their masters for instructions.

"If we hide, we might be able to find out where they are going," Ahsoka suggested.

Barriss nodded. "Climb a tree."

Alari hurried over to the base of a trunk, but stopped. "What about Arthree? If he stays on the ground, those battle droids may find him."

Ahsoka looked around for a solution when a thought crossed her mind. "Leave him," she said.

"What?"

"Just do as I say!"

Alari hesitated but eventually nodded and climbed the tree. Ahsoka was a few branches higher than her, and Barriss and Louis were in the next tree over. They waited there until the five battle droids came into sight, spotting R3.

"Hey," one said. "What are you doing out here?"

R3 gave a few nervous beeps. He obviously didn't know what Ahsoka had in mind any more than Alari did.

"I don't like you're tone," another said. "You're coming with us." The battle droid kicked the astromech. "Move!"

R3 gave a few nervous shuffles. Alari looked to Ahsoka for an explanation as the astromech was led away. The Togruta just shook her head, telling her to be patient. Soon the droids were out of sight.

"Now what?" Alari questioned her master.

"We follow them."

"Wait," Louis said, looking at Ahsoka, "we're going to follow them to find Greivous, right?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"Good idea!"

Barriss smiled. "I suppose we follow them now." She turned her eyes to Louis and Alari. "But this time, no talking."

Alari's face blushed with embarrassment and faced the ground.

"Sorry, Master," Louis apologized.

"This isn't worth worrying about," Ahsoka said. "We need to hurry if we're going to find Grievous."

The Jedi headed in the direction the six droids went, treading lightly on the Naboo earth. Alari scampered up a tree with ease. Climbing was one specialty she knew. She leapt silently from tree to tree, keeping just overhead of her companions.

Louis trekked just behind Barriss and Ahsoka. There was a slight breeze in the air, as the floor grew steeper from climbing the mountain.

The group stopped abruptly at approximately the same time, hearing and sensing the same thing. Alari hopped down from her tree, landing beside Louis and Ahsoka.

"I think we've arrived," Ahsoka said quietly. They walked slowly over to some bushes and peaked through.

Maybe a hundred battle droids, of all sorts, marched around. Each had its own personal gun in hand, or built in itself. A cave sat behind a bunch of droids. R3 wasn't in sight.

A laugh that sounded greatly like General Grievous made Alari make a move to go attack the droids to save the astromech, but an arm reached out in front of her.

"Wait a moment, Alari," Ahsoka told her. She spoke into her comlink, "Anakin, we have found General Greivous."

"_General Grievous?"_ the voice came in. "_I thought you were on Naboo to stop the invasions."_

"It seems in order to stop the invasions, we may have to face Greivous."

"_Alright, I get your point, Snips," _Anakin said. _"Contact a member of the Jedi Council. I'm watching younglings right now."_

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, though amusement danced in them. She ended the call and reached out for Obi-Wan. "Master Plo, we have made contact with the invaders, though we may have found something more than expected. General Grievous."

"_Ahsoka, do not engage him. Wait for reinforcements."_

"But by the time reinforcements get here, it may be too late!" the Togruta protested. "Plus we have two fully trained Jedi, as well as two skilled Padawans."

Plo Koon hesitated. _"How well is he defended?"_

"Not much," Ahsoka informed him. "There are only a few battle droids."

"_If there is any trouble, disengage," _Master Plo said. _"Do not risk losing him because of your arrogance. We can end this war if we manage to capture him."_

"Yes, Master." After ending the call, Ahsoka faced Barriss. "We need to come up with a plan. If Grievous hears commotion, he may flee."

"Alari and I could sneak past the droids and corner Grievous," Louis suggested. "We're smaller so it will be easier. Then you two could destroy the battle droids, leaving Grievous alone. That way we will be able to capture him."

But Ahsoka was already shaking her head half way through the plan. "Padawans are no match for Grievous."

Alari glared at her master immediately. "I'm almost a Jedi now. I can handle myself."

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something else, but Barriss interrupted her. "No, I agree with Alari," Before Ahsoka could say anything, the Mirialan continued, "I saw how quietly Alari could swing around in the trees. Louis can do the same. Plus, Alari and Louis are almost full Jedi. They may not have as much experience as us, but they're nearly just as skillful."

Ahsoka hesitated, conflict clouding her blue eyes. Barriss placed her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Remember, never risk hundreds of lives for one," she said quietly. "Besides, I remember hearing a story when I was a Padawan about _you_ facing that idiotic excuse for a general."

"Yeah, and I was almost killed in the process and several of my companions were," Ahsoka responded. She looked at Alari. "But I was much younger than you are now."

Alari's gaze brightened. "You won't regret this, Master!"

Ahsoka smiled. "I hope not," she whispered, not loud enough for anyone but herself to hear it.

**So there was Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! :) Please drop a review, whether you hate it or not! **

**And BTW, Merry Christmas! Have a great holiday! :D**


	4. Engaging the General

**I am super sorry for the super long wait! I've been quite busy lately. :( But all the same, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_Count Mallet_: First off, thank you so much for the constructive critisism! It really helps me, as I am a young author, especially in the Star Wars world. ;) And yes, the logic in sending Padawans to face Grievous isn't always the best idea, but Alari and Louis are almost ready to be past their stages as Padawans. Of course, they still are not as experienced as Barriss and Ahsoka, but you can learn better with hands on experience. ;) Yes, I meant "There, Captain Panaka was waiting for them." Sorry! Sometimes I can get lazy with my commas!  
_ItsATrap (Guest): _In answer to your Chapter 2 review, I honestly have no idea what I was thinking! I don't think I will include Death Watch in this story (there may be a few appearences with Bo Katan, however;), but I had so many ideas rushing through my head all at once, I don't even remember what I was thinking. I may remember sometime so just keep your eyes pealed. ;) And thank you so much for sticking with this story so far! I know the writing isn't fantastic, but I really appreciate that you take the time to read this!  
_MissOffee:_ Thank you so much for the such kind reviews! I really look foward to reading your future reviews and I hope this chapter isn't disappointing! ;)**

_**Chapter 4**_

Louis stood next to Alari, waiting for their masters' signal. He looked briefly at Alari, who seemed completely focused on Ahsoka and Barriss. She was just like how he remembered her all those years ago. Smart, caring, independent, funny, fragile, yet strong, and even pretty. Her blue eyes sparkled with adventure.

Barriss soon gave the signal and Louis and Alari swiftly, yet quietly, made their way toward Grievous. Naboo's lush forest provided just enough cover for the Padawans. Still young in the eyes of many, but powerful.

They stopped about twenty feet from the area where Grievous was sheltering. The cave was guarded by two MagnaGuards. They were camouflaged from the shade and growth of plants. The Jedi hadn't noticed them from their distance before.

"Great," Alari muttered. "How are we supposed to get past them without drawing every other droid there?"

Louis looked around. A branch was overhanging them. It reached out just far enough for a jump. "We could climb that and swing into the cave," he suggested.

Alari looked uncertain. "I don't know. We don't know how far down Grievous is. We could be walking right into a trap."

Louis smirked. "That's just a chance we'll have to take. Besides, it'll be fun."

Alari looked at him curiously. This particular Padawan was reminding her greatly of Anakin. "Alright, but if we're captured, I'm blaming you."

The blond shrugged. He scrambled up the tree first, followed by Alari. He reached the branch and balanced on it. He wobbled on it a moment before gaining his balance. He looked down, examining the jump before leaping.

Alari squinted in attempt to see Louis. She barely caught the wave of his hand, signaling her to join him. She was able to balance slightly easier than her partner because of her lighter weight, but all the same, she landed beside him.

There was just enough cover so that the MagnaGuards did not notice them. One turned around in suspicion. Both Padawans crouched lower to the floor, praying the bodyguard would scan over them.

In time, that was what exactly happened. They each let out mental sighs of relief.

Staying low to the ground, Alari and Louis made their way toward Grievous. As they approached the cyborg, coughs and laughs were heard. The cave ceiling was moist from the humidity, droplets of water were dripping down the walls, creating small pools.

"Ugh," Alari muttered after stepping in one of the pools.

Louis looked at her in amusement. "Do you not like Naboo?"

"It's not that I don't like it," Alari told him. "I just don't like the humidity."

"I thought you came from Onderon?" Louis looked at her in confusion. "Isn't that pretty humid?"

Alari shrugged. "I guess, but I was raised on Coruscant like every other Jedi. I'm just not used to it. I feel like it clogs up my breathing, if that makes any sense."

Louis gave a small laugh. "It does. I felt similar when Master Offee and I were assigned to protect the queen. I've spent a good amount of time here, so I'm used to it."

Alari smiled and Louis returned the look. Her stomach churned nervously for a moment. She quickly looked away.

_What was that all about?_ She shook her head and focused her mind on the mission. Succeeding was all that mattered right now.

Suddenly there were shots from blasters heard from outside the cave. The buzz of lightsabers, too, were heard. "Sounds like our masters are doing their part of the plan," Louis commented.

Alari nodded. "Now it's time to do ours."

The sound of footsteps were heard. They were closer than noticed before, but instead of the steady steps of a human, they were replaced by the heavy thump each time a foot hit the floor.

Grievous.

The cyborg was just up ahead, pacing back and forth, looking nervous.

Alari looked at Louis, each exchanging suspicious looks. Louis pointed upward. Vines sat on the cave wall and Alari instantly knew what he had meant. She nodded and leaped up, grabbing a vine at the same time as Louis.

Almost instantly, Grievous turned his head in their direction. Luckily he didn't look up, but his eyes narrowed. He faced a few battle droids. "Patrol the cave. I want to make sure that no lucky member of the Republic makes it in here to rescue their precious astromech."

"But, sir," one droid piped up. "How would a—"

Grievous growled and the droid backed up. One of its teammates elbowed it. "Shut it, soldier, and do what the general told us to."

The droid rubbed its arm, but followed directions. It held its blaster in two hands and began to walk down the cave with two other droids.

Alari squinted her eyes, attempting to spot R3 quickly. Chances were that he didn't have any information in him so it wouldn't be a crisis if they had to leave him here. When Alari had found him in the back of the ship, he looked brand new. Even if Grievous found where war information was hiding, he wouldn't find anything useful. Still, Alari had always been quite fond of astromechs. They were considerably smart droids and were great navigators. She would always take R2-D2 on her flights when Anakin would allow her. He always seemed to have a personality, even if he was a droid.

Grievous turned around and stalked just out of sight and eventually out of earshot. "Alari," Louis whispered.

"What?"

"We should engage Grievous now, while he has no idea we're here."

Alari bit her bottom lip. She had hoped that they would be able to find R3 first. _But duty comes first,_ a voice rang in her head. "I agree. Let's go!" She was the first to jump down, with a soft thud. Louis landed beside her almost instantly.

"Oh, hello. Haven't seen you in a while," he said jokingly.

Alari raised an eyebrow, then rolled her eyes. "Come on," she grabbed his hand and took off. He stumbled but after a moment, he regained his balance. Almost instantly, they heard a laugh.

That's when Grievous stepped out of the shadows. "I see you have come to rescue your droid."

"Uhh, droid?" Alari's voice a tad bit higher than usual. She took a step back, crushing one of Louis's feet. He winced and she would have apologized, but they had bigger things to worry about at the moment. "What droid?"

Grievous laughed. "Don't tell me you're not here to reclaim your little friend. I'm not a droid, not easily manipulated." In that instant, the cyborg's two arms split in half, leaving him with four. He then reached for four lightsabers inside his robe. He ignited each one slowly, as if he were trying to already win the battle by intimidation.

Alari had to recite several teachings in her head to keep her calm. She allowed the Force to run through her veins, easing her pounding heart. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

The moment she opened them, her blue blade was on Grievous's. He was stronger than she had expected, but all the same, she put as much power into her black as she could. The next moment, Louis was behind Grievous with his lightsaber ignited. Flashes of green sparked as he swung the blade.

The general narrowly dodged it. In that same second, Alari was fighting with ease against him, Louis beside her every step of the way. They were each considerably skilled in their own way. Eventually Grievous was cornered. The Padawans pointed their lightsabers toward the cyborg.

"Surrender, Grievous," Louis demanded.

He just laughed. "Sure of your abilities, I see." He raised his lightsabers and aimed two at each of the Jedi. Alari swung her lightsaber, cutting one of the hilts in half. Grievous let out an angry growl, sheathed his lightsabers, but before the Padawans could react, he was on the cave ceiling. He was surprisingly fast as he scrambled along the walls.

"Come on!" She let out a growl of frustration and darted after the cyborg. She could hear Louis following her, not far behind. Grievous was already far ahead. Light from the outside was already flooding through the cave, signaling they were near at the end.

Alari put in an extra burst of speed at the sight of Grievous disappearing. She was almost at the exit when the two MagnaGuards stepped in front of her. She swore under her breath as lasers shot at her and the Guards swung their electricity poles.

Louis appeared and wiped out the three droids in a matter of seconds then took on one of the MagnaGuards. Alari took the other with matched skills. She went for a stab but it was blocked easily. The Guard shoved her backwards. She let out a surprised gasp when she felt her back scrape the wall. She bit her lip, fighting the pain that shot through her back and attacked her enemy. She swung her lightsaber with such force, a sudden pain jolted through her right hand.

"Ahh, great!" she hissed. "Not now!"

"What's wrong?" Louis yelled to her, a few feet away, also still fighting his MagnaGuard.

"Nothing!" Alari gritted her teeth. She forced her frustration of her hand out of her mind. _A Jedi shall conquer their anger._ She recited teachings through her head, which allowed her to focus more. She took one more swing of her blade and the MagnaGuard's head flew off. Remembering her studies, she sliced the rest of the body into several pieces. These droids could still fight, even without a head.

She looked toward her partner to see if he needed help. He was at the same pace as her; his MagnaGuard was also lying on the ground in pieces.

"Nice work!" Alari congratulated with a small smile.

"You too." Louis's eyes sparkled and returned her a warm smile.

For a moment, she was lost in his blue gaze, but quickly shook it away. "Err, let's go," she said awkwardly.

The other Padawan nodded and shot ahead of Alari. The both appeared on piles of wreckage. It looked like Ahsoka and Barriss didn't need their help after all.

That's when they heard the clashing of blades. Without a need for words, they ran toward the noise. After only a few moments, Ahsoka and Barriss were in sight, fighting General Grievous.

Alari raced toward them with her own blue blade ignited. Louis was right beside her and together, they leapt behind the cyborg.

"You're not getting away this time," Alari growled. She raised her lightsaber, which only met one of Grievous's four blades.

Then there was the sound of marching. Alari took the chance to turn her head and tons of battle droids had suddenly appeared, marching right out of the cave.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "We should have waited for reinforcements," she muttered. "Stand back!" she yelled to her partners. She sheathed her shoto.

Grievous gave her a slightly confused look, then laughed. "Surrendering?"

"Never!" Ahsoka reached into the Force, eyes closed, and shoved her hand forward.

Unprepared for this attack, Grievous flew backwards, knocking several of his own droids apart. Instead of staying on the ground, however, he landed on his hands and feet, making a similar impression of a spider.

"Get him!" Barriss commanded, but the cyborg was already scrambling away. Louis charged ahead of the group after him, but a small ship sat not too far away. At the same time Grievous entered it, half a dozen Republic gunships appeared in the sky. They shot at the ship that had gained speed and was flying away.

Soon, the ships were out of sight. The Jedi sheathed their lightsabers, each with a look of slight disappointment on their faces.

"Well, I guess we failed. _Again_," Alari grumbled.

"We tried our best," Louis tried to raise her spirits.

"Yes, we tried," Ahsoka agreed. "But that doesn't change the fact that we let the general of the droid army get away. We should have waited like Master Plo insisted. Then we could have ended this war."

Barriss looked at Ahsoka with sympathy. "Don't worry. There'll be another time."

A gunship soon landed next to them. Plo Koon emerged, his face expressionless.

Ahsoka looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, Master, but we failed."

"There will be another time when we will catch the General," he sighed. "Don't blame yourself too much, Little Soka."

Ahsoka just nodded slightly, though her face still showed how upset she was.

"Master?" Alari asked, once the Jedi arrived on the cruiser.

"Yes?"

"Remember that conversation we had earlier? You know, the one about blaming myself to quickly?"

"Of course, why?"

"I'm just shooting that lecture back at you," Alari said with a smile. "We all wanted to engage Grievous. It's not just your fault."

"I know," Ahsoka sighed. She pushed the guilt gnawing at her stomach away. It was over and that was that.


	5. A Simple Secret

**Hey, it's MasterAlariBonteri! :D Again, I apologize for the long wait. I have had tons of homework lately. It's always exciting when I have time to update though! Thank you for all the kind reviews! I also want to thank this story's followers and favoriters (I understand that's not a word)! It really makes my day everytime I see a new favorite, follow, or review! :)  
_Count Mallet:_ Yes, this second semester certainly is keeping me busy. Thank you for the understanding. ;) I am currently in Advanced English in my school as well, but my teacher isn't the best. I mix up words like "form" and "from" as well. I confuse stuff like that (mostly while reading) so often, I feel like I have a small form of dyslexia! And yes, Alari did destroy one of Grievous's lightsabers and I was trying to decide whether or not he should have three or that stash that he has. I decided that since in Revenge of the Sith, he has quite few, he would have a fair ammount in my story. ;) I too love Grievous's anger with the battle droids. I find it so amusing in the episodes I want to include that in my writing. I can tell you that Louis being back is both good and bad news. I've got some interesting revalations about his past hidden in this chapter. ;) So far, I think Louis is my favorite charecter to write about. He has that sense of humor that I enjoy to write. Thank you for all the loyal reviews!  
_ItsATrap101:_ I'm not quite sure what you mean when you ask for some flashbacks on Onderon with Lux and Ahsoka. Do you mean fanfiction or stuff that actually happened in the episodes? ;) Once this question is answered, I would be happy to do some! :D Thanks for the review!  
_Lazy Luxsoka__ (Guest):_ Thank you! :) Here's the next update!  
**

_**Chapter 5**_

Arrival on Coruscant was smooth. Obi-Wan, who had been waiting there anxiously since he had heard about the capture attempt on Grievous, stood with one hand on his beard, the other crossed over his chest.

Spotting the five Jedi, he made his way toward them. "I'm guessing we failed to capture Grievous?" Obi-Wan guessed. Almost immediately, he sensed a small amount of self-blame pour onto Ahsoka.

"Yes," she sighed.

"But we tried hard," Alari said quickly.

"I'm sure, but that still doesn't change the fact that we lost him, yet again," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"We'll get him next time," Alari assured him.

The Jedi Master looked at the Padawan with interest. "You've taken on more of your Master's personality than she seems to realize."

Ahsoka gave him a small, slightly nervous smile. Her mind seemed to race for a moment, but Alari came to her rescue.

"I believe it's the other way around," she teased. "Master Tano picked up on _my_ personality."

"I was here first, _Padawan_ Bonteri," Ahsoka shot back jokingly.

"Meaning?"

Before any more words could be exchanged, Barriss intercepted. "As much as we would all like to hear the rest of this conversation, I think it's time for the briefing."

"I agree," Plo said. "The Council is eager to hear your stories."

Barriss and Ahsoka nodded and began to head toward the Temple. However, when their Padawans began to follow suit, Obi-Wan stopped them.

"We'll only need one of you to attend the meeting," he said.

"What?" Alari said in surprise.

"The Duchess of Mandalore is here and, for her protection, the Council has asked that we leave her with a protector."

"Doesn't she already have bodyguards?" Louis asked.

"What use would that be if Separatists were to invade?"

"That's likely," Alari said sarcastically, "considering we're at the center of the Republic."

Louis gave a small snort of amusement and covered his mouth in attempt to hide his growing smile.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. For a moment, he looked like he was going to scold the Padawans for the disrespect, but his stern face cracked. "You're reminding me more and more of Anakin every day!"

"Great minds do think alike," Alari giggled.

"_Anyways,"_ Obi-Wan continued, "we have the Duchess under our protection. We took her here from her planet, which was being attacked by _Separatists._ Considering how long this war has been going on, we can never be too sure how safe anyone is. Alari, you'll attend the briefing. Louis will guard the Duchess."

The blond boy's face immediately showed his dismay. "B-but I was on Naboo longer. Shouldn't I go to the briefing?"

"Na," Alari gave him one of her teasing smiles. "I did most of the work; I get to tell our story."

Louis opened his mouth in protest, but Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. The Padawan let out a long sigh. "As you wish," he muttered.

"See you later, Louis," Alari whispered as she walked by.

"'Bye," he replied.

"Oh and, Louis?" Obi-Wan turned to the Padawan once again. "An astromech—an arthree unit, I believe, was recovered from the cave on Naboo. Does it mean anything to you?"

"No, it's Alari's, I believe," he answered.

"Well, I suppose she doesn't need it right now. You can take it with you."

"Why would I need a droid?" He blinked, confused.

"You never know." And with that, Obi-Wan Kenobi took off after the rest of the group.

{-.-}

Louis waited at the door to Duchess Satine's room with R3-D7 at his side. "So, um…have you ever met a duchess before?" he asked the droid awkwardly.

The green-and-white astromech made a small series of beeps.

"No? Then we're both rookies," he sighed and knocked on the door.

Within a few moments, somebody in Mandalorian armor appeared in the doorway with some sort of weapon in his hand.

"Uh, hi," Louis made a small attempt to smile. "I'm supposed to help guard Duchess Satine of Mandalore. Is she here at the current time?"

The guard stepped aside to reveal a beautiful room, sunlight dancing on the furniture. Louis and R3 strolled inside with awe. He had seen palaces from all over the world, but he had never gotten over the fact at how beautiful architecture could be.

The room was filled with statues and vases. The chairs that sat next to the table had velvet and silk coverings. So did the couches. There was a glass door that led to a balcony that was decorated with all sorts of plants.

"Woah," he whispered. "All of this just for one person?"

"Yes, I do think it is a bit much," a female voice said. Louis turned to see a gorgeous blond woman coming approaching him from one of the rooms. She had brilliant blue eyes that were flowing with mixed emotions.

"Your Highness," Louis gave a slight dip of his head. "It's good to see you." _I guess,_ he thought. "I'm Louis, Jedi Padawan to Barriss Offee."

The Duchess's eyes flashed with something that Louis could not interpret, but she immediately smiled. "Louis?"

"That's me."

She took a seat on the couch, looking a little lost in thought. "I'm Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore."

For a moment, Louis thought he had heard Satine wrong. _Kryze?_ "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" he asked.

Satine smiled. "Satine Kryze."

Louis gave a small laugh and sat down beside her. "Well that's kind of funny, because _my_ last name is Kryze…" Satine didn't look surprised, and for the first, he recognized a resemblance between them. "Are we…?"

"Related? Yes, my dear Louis. I am your mother's sister," she revealed.

A sudden weight seemed to crash onto Louis's shoulders. His mind raced. Most Jedi never knew their blood-family. It caused attachments to form, but here he was staring into the eyes of his _aunt_. "You know my mother?" was all he could form into words.

Something clouded her eyes. "Yes, but I haven't seen her since you were taken to the Jedi Temple."

"Why not?" Louis knew he shouldn't be so concerned about this subject, but it was hard to resist when he had the possible information right in front of him. What had his mother looked like? Where was she now? Was she still alive?

Satine hesitated. "Your mother and I…well we have some differences in opinion."

_What does that explain?_ But he could tell that she wasn't going to say anything more. Though his mind was still racing with questions, he decided it would be best in changing the subject. _There's no point in being concerned about your past life. You're a Jedi now,_ he told himself. "So um…how are you?"

Satine seemed slightly startled at the question. "How am I?" Louis nodded. "Fine. Well I guess not fine. Terrible, actually."

"Why?"

"My people are _dying_, and here I am stuck in this fancy room while they could be being blown apart right now." In that moment, frustration overtook the Duchess. Sometimes she hated the Republic. They could be so controlling!

Louis grabbed her hand and looked his now-known-as-auntie in the eyes. "The Republic is going to help you. You've been pulled into the middle of this war as a neutral system, right? Well this is a war between the Republic and the Separatists and since your part of neither and the Jedi are supposed to be protectors, we won't let you fight without help."

"But that's exactly what I don't want!" Satine growled. "How can Mandalore remain a neutral system with the Republic barging in every time we have a bit of trouble?"

"How come you don't want to help the Republic?" Louis asked softly. "I mean, if the Separatists win this war, they'll turn the galaxy into an empire or something, giving nobody freedom."

"This war for 'peace' is killing people, more and more by the day," Satine reasoned. "I don't want to help cause that. Besides, Mandalore has given up their ways of fighting and I don't want to bring us into a possible civil war."

"But isn't freedom worth fighting for?"

Satine looked at her hands. "A while ago, I would have answered that with no second guesses, but this war has shown me how far people are willing to go to keep their freedom."

Hope fluttered in Louis's chest. "So will you have Mandalore join the Republic?"

Satine seemed taken aback by the suggestion. "No," she said confidently. "I have fought with voice for this long; I'm not just about to give that up."

_Of course not,_ he thought. _I'm dealing with a pacifist here._

Suddenly a guard walked in the room. "Duchess, the meeting will take place tomorrow shortly after dawn."

"That soon?" Satine looked surprised. "But I suppose the sooner we get this over with the better. And Louis, you may spend the night here. It's getting late."

Louis looked outside and for the first time he noticed how dark it was. "I'd appreciate that. Thank you, Duchess." He stood up and gave her a slight bow. In his mind, he was thinking just how odd it was for a nephew to be bowing to his own aunt, but it felt awkward to just walk away.

R3-D7 rolled into his legs and gave a few beeps.

"We're going to spend the night here, buddy," he said. "Come on." The guards led him into a smaller room, still quite large, but smaller. Curtains hung over the window and over a large bed. That's when Louis realized how tired he truly was. He had been fighting many battles and his sleepless nights were finally beginning to take its toll. "You can shut down, Arthree," he told the little droid.

R3 beeped once and his lights turned off.

Louis slumped down on the bed, face first into a pillow. It was so soft...But just as he was about to get under the covers, the door opened and Satine walked inside. Louis immediately sat up and gripped his lightsaber.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, my dear," Satine said softly. "You can lie back down."

Louis raised an eyebrow, confused, but he obeyed…sort of. He sat his pillow up against the wall so he was leaning against it. "Do you need anything?"

Satine seemed a little nervous as she sat at the edge of the bed. She sighed. "No."

"Then why are you here?" He didn't mean to come across as rude, but Satine was acting odd from most politicians he had met.

It was Satine's turn to raise an eyebrow. Then she just shook her head. "I'm going to be straight with you, Louis. Your mother and I have never gotten along great so I didn't get to see you often. In all honesty, I was quite surprised to see you today, but now that you know the truth, I want to make sure you won't get this mixed with your duty as a Jedi."

Something in her voice made Louis suspect that Satine wasn't telling the whole truth, but instead of confronting her, he asked, "Why would I get it mixed with my duties?"

"Well, how many other Jedi do you know that have even met an actual relative?"

"One."

"Who?" Satine sounded fairly surprised.

"Alari Bonteri."

"Bonteri…" Satine looked as if she recognized the name.

"Her father is the senator of Onderon," Louis informed her helpfully.

That's when it clicked. "Oh! Is her father Lux Bonteri?"

Louis nodded.

"I didn't know he was married. Who's Alari's mother? Does she know her too?"

The blond boy shrugged. "Not that I know of. I think she was killed earlier in the war."

"Really?" Satine raised an eyebrow. "I never would have thought…"

"What?"

Satine seemed to push the thought away as if it were just plain out silly. "I have only spoken to Lux once or twice so I don't know him well, but I do know he was good friends with Ahsoka. I think he really liked her. I didn't think he would get over her so quickly."

Surprise shot through Louis. "That's so weird! I would have never thought that Ahsoka would become really good friends with _anyone_. Except for Alari of course, but they're more like siblings."

Satine smiled, but her eyes were slightly dazed as if lost in thought. Then she turned. "Well, 'night, Louis. I'll see you in the morning." She hesitated for a second, but then gave him a small, motherly-like kiss on his forehead.

Louis flinched, but a comforting feeling shot through him. Was this what non-Jedi felt like, knowing that they didn't have to worry about forming attachments? That was something to think about. His eyes slowly began to close with exhaustion-that was, until there was a crash through a window and a small scream was heard.

**I'll admit that I am a bit nervous about this chapter. I wanted to include some action and the senate meeting but the chapter was already slightly over 2,000 words. I don't want to overwhelm the readers. I know that there's probably a bit of confusion with Satine, considering she recently died (I cried for hours! LOL!), but she was still alive when I started this story. It wouldn't make sense if all of a sudden she disappeared. ;) **

**And I have just been thinking (uh oh...) about this a lot lately and it's been bugging me. I have had this story plot in my head for a long time now. I still need to sort out some details, but I know how it's going to end. I want to know what you, as the reader, are wanting to see more of. More romance? Action? A particular pairing? More adventures? Just let me know and I will do my best to please you! ;) Please R&R! Thank you!**


	6. An Old Enemy

**Yay! I was able to update in like five days! That's an accomplishment for this story! This chapter is a little short, but I plan on making the next chapter even better and longer! :D I hope I'm able to live up to that standard! Thank you again to all my loyal reviewers! It means so much! **

**_Bookreaderninja_: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I was a little timid about posting it, but I'm glad it wasn't disappointing. :) And I'm honored that you think this is one of the greatest stories ever. You really made my day!**

**_Count Mallet_: I think it's safe to say that Louis is Korkie's cousin, considering Dave Filoni said that Bo-Katan was not Korkie's mother during the Google hangout. However, that means there's another Kryze out there. ;)  
Why do I get the feeling I can't keep anything hidden from you? LOL! And Louis is deffinitely going to play a large role in the next few chapters. ;)  
I have not forgotten about Alari asking about her togruta heritage. ;) I can tell you that it will be quite soon. And I haven't ever really thought about Alari earning her akul-tooth headdress. You seem to know quite a bit about togrutas so if you don't mind me asking this: I've read about akul-tooth headdresses, but I can't find anything on akul-tooth necklaces. Is that just another name for the headdress or is it an actual necklace togrutas wear? ;)  
****And Saturday's Clone Wars episode was quite surprising. I'm even more excited for this week's episode though! :D**

**_ItsATrap101:_ More Luxsoka? Alright! I was planning some soon, but I can try to add even more if you'd like. ;) I too love family relationships in stories. They're quite interesting to look at.  
****I'm glad I've got Satine's charecter down! Thanks!  
As for the flashback, I'll see what I can do. That would deffinitely be interesting to write. :)**

**_Lazy Luxsoka (Guest)_: Thank you for reviewing! :D**

_**Chapter 6**_

Louis immediately grabbed his lightsaber. He leaped out of the bed and darted into the hallway. He had been out there in a split second, yet only glass from a broken window lay on the floor, along with several of the bodyguards. He rushed over to the bodies and checked for their pulses. Nothing…

R3 appeared at his side and let out a sad hoot. Louis looked around. "Duchess! Duchess Satine, are you here?" No answer. He turned to the droid. "Send a message to the Council and inform them what happened. I'm going after her."

R3 beeped a short reply.

Louis nodded and examined the broken window. They weren't too far above the ground, but it the drop would still be enough to hurt you if you landed the wrong way. It was more likely the kidnapper had taken a speeder.

He closed his eyes, using his Jedi senses. For a moment, he was afraid they weren't attuned enough to sense Satine, but that's when he could have sworn he had heard her voice.

Louis immediately jumped from the window, hearing a hologram come on from R3. He landed on a thin ledge but kept his balance fairly easily. Speeders raced past him, but he made no reaction, concentrating on his mission.

He quickly made his way down from the building and onto the hard ground. He could sense he was getting closer. He darted off into the direction his senses told him to.

For an unknown reason, a cold feeling of dread washed over Louis. His senses were guiding him to one place, while his instincts told him to run. His master often told him that he was getting just as bad as Anakin Skywalker, charging into battle without much thought. However, he didn't think he was nearly as disobedient.

Blood pounded in Louis's ears as he ran. He did his best to push the warnings away. He had a duchess to save.

Eventually, he arrived at a dark alley. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the Force guide him. When he opened his blue eyes, he slowly walked forward with caution.

Something was seriously wrong. He knew that Satine was close, but her presence was still a ways off.

At one point, he stopped abruptly. This was the strongest he had felt of Satine's presence yet, but it was almost as if she were under him…

Louis ran straight toward a dumpster that sat right across from him. He opened it up and swiftly began to scavenge through it. He almost felt like a homeless guy, digging through a trash can and all, but he knew that something wasn't right. He moved a large piece of rubbish and a hole appeared.

"I think I found my way in," he whispered to himself. He ignored the heavy stench coming from the trash and jumped into the dumpster. He leaned over the hole and immediately knew that this was the way to be heading.

"Here I go," he muttered with a shrug and jumped through the hole.

For a moment, Louis thought he was falling at a ninety-degree angle. Fear shot through him, but the walls around him slowly began to slant. He sighed mentally. He let out a huff as his knees hit the floor and he flew forward. He threw his hands in front of him to save him from smacking his face on the ground.

He stood up and shook his head to clear it. "That was good," Louis muttered. He brushed his pants and grabbed his lightsaber from his belt. He ignited it for light, its green blade lighting up the cavern.

There were three different tunnels lying in front of him. Without much thought, he picked the one furthest to the left.

He was completely silent as he made his way through the tunnel. Moss grew along the walls, and weeds decorated the floor. Without the glow of the lightsaber, it would have been pitch black, but within minutes a light began to appear at the end of the tunnel.

Louis sped up slightly until he reached the end of the tunnel. It was surprisingly bright, considering it was underground.

"Satine?" Louis looked around for a sign that the Duchess was here.

"Louis?" a voice came.

"Yes!" He smiled as he made his way toward her. She was sitting in a far corner, her wrists in handcuffs. Her eyes widened with worry as Louis approached.

He looked at her quizzically. "Why are you afraid? _I'm _not going to hurt you."

"It's not you," she said softly, her voice shaking slightly.

"Then what is it?"

Satine didn't answer.

Louis knelt beside her. "I need to know," he said urgently.

Before she could reply, his comlink beeped. Louis answered it with a "Hello".

"_Louis, where are you?"_ Obi-Wan's voice came.

"I'm with the Duchess underground."

"_But where?"_

"I don't know exactly. I didn't pay much attention to where I was going. I know it's not too far from Satine's room, by a dumpster."

For a moment, there was no reply. Then Obi-Wan answered, _"I think I have an idea of where you may be."_

"Really? Well that's great! But I have a bad feeling about this. Hurry up!" Louis ended the call and turned his attention back on the Duchess of Mandalore. "Satine, I need to know who kidnapped you. It's the only way we can help bring more safety to the galaxy."

Fear shined in Satine's blue eyes. Louis knew she was a strong woman just from the commanding look she had when she spoke. He knew she often would not show her fear in order to protect her people. Something here must be from her past—something horrible.

Almost as if on signal, a large shape appeared, slowly coming out of the shadows.

"Go, Louis," Satine said softly, but urgently. "Run!"

Of course he didn't listen, but he turned away from the shadow and ignited his blade, splitting Satine's handcuffs in half. "We're getting out of here," he told her.

That's when Obi-Wan burst into the chamber. He looked at Satine and Louis in confusion. He immediately seemed to notice Satine's fear though and he turned to the shape that was ever so slowly approaching them. Horror registered on the Jedi master's face. "No," he whispered. "Not now, not here, not again!"

Louis narrowed his eyes in complete confusion. He still had no idea why both the people he was with were both acting like a startled herd of banthas. He turned his head toward the creature that had just come into plain view. He felt fear jolt through him just from the crazed look on the creatures face. He had read about this man in his studies. He had been warned that he was dangerous and that nobody knew what had happened to him. Its horns and stripes were terrifying. Its eyes glowed yellow with hunger, hatred, and power.

Yes, the creature standing in front of them was none other than Darth Maul.

**Dun, dun, dun! I'm not quite sure what to say, but I'll tell you that some interesting things will be explained in the next chapter. I'm so excited to do Chapter 7! I just can't say any more without revealing much! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R! Thank you!**


	7. Revenge

**I'm on a roll here! I finished a chapter in three days! Woo! XD**

_**ItsATrap101:**_** Whether or not Savage is with Maul will be revealed in this chapter. ;) And I doubt my story is or ever will be a rival to your Luxsoka story. Mine is basically focused on OCs, which not many want to read. I only got two reviews for Chapter 6 and in all I only have twenty-two reviews for this story as of the current time. But at least I have two loyal reviewers! ;) Thanks for your support!**

_**Count Mallet: **_**I hope I made this chapter action-packed enough. And your curiosities deffinitly will be revealed with time, some perhaps even within the next couple chapters or so. *wink wink*  
I haven't seen a Togruta wear an akul-tooth necklace either. That's why I asked. But now that I know that, I think it'd be cool for Alari to have the necklace (she would look quite odd wearing the headdress). I'll add that to her charecteristics. ;)  
I found "To Catch a Jedi" quite interesting. I'll admit that I was surprised that Ahsoka was captured (I wasn't thinking ahead) at the end. But now I'm dying to see "The Wrong Jedi". I think it was Barriss who framed Ahsoka so it'll be interesting to see how Ahsoka handles that. Ashley Eckstein said during the Google Hangout that she could cry, knowing what's going to happen to Ahsoka in this arc, which makes me quite nervous. I sure hope that Ahsoka will be allowed to continue her training as a Jedi.**

_**Chapter 7**_

Obi-Wan glared at Maul. "It's _you_," he growled.

Maul's eyes flashed with hatred. "Of course it's _me_," he sneered. "You didn't think that after what happened on Mandalore I would let you go, did you?"

What happened on Mandalore…Memories flashed through Obi-Wan's mind. Death Watch, a group of Mandalorian terrorists, had invaded their home planet with the help of Darth Maul and Savage Opress. Their leader, Pre Vizsla, had been decapitated for opposing Maul's rule. Death Watch had then split into two groups—one that obeyed Maul and one that fought against him.

Satine had sent Obi-Wan a distress call and he answered it not with, but not without the Jedi Council's permission, borrowing Anakin's ship, the _Twilight_. He had easily been able to break Satine out of her prison, but things backfired on them. They were taken to the palace, where Satine was Force-choked. It took all of Obi-Wan's strength to resist himself from strangling Maul, but it was necessary. He couldn't allow his forbidden attachment to turn him to the Dark Side.

Luckily, Bo-Katan and a few other members of her team broke into the palace and were able to rescue them. Several battles were fought and the Death Watch followers of Maul eventually fled. Surprisingly, neither Maul nor Savage had showed up to any of the fights. Nobody knew what had happened to them.

But here stood Darth Maul right in front of his archenemy. Savage was not in sight, but it was likely he was lurking around, waiting for a signal to attack.

"It seems you've led us into the same situation then," Obi-Wan said. "You, me, the Duchess. But where is your brother—what's his name? Savage?"

It seemed that he had struck a sore spot. Maul's face tightened with anger—and was that grief hidden in his eyes?

"I think it's time for us to be going," Obi-Wan announced. "Nice chat though."

"No!" Maul hissed, grabbing the hilt of his lightsaber. "I _will_ have my revenge!" As if on signal, several guards in red Mandalorian armor appeared.

"Great." Obi-Wan heard Louis mutter. "Just great."

"Obi?" Satine turned to him with questioning eyes, as if wondering what she should do.

He looked around the chamber for some possible clues as to their escape. The roof had no holes. There were no side tunnels. Nothing below them. It seemed they would have to fight their way out.

The Mandalorians raised their blasters and aimed them at the Jedi and Satine. Maul's eyes were crazed. Obi-Wan could sense there was something different about him since they had last encountered him.

He ignited his lightsaber and Louis did the same. Maul looked at Louis. "He's not needed," he said without looking at Death Watch. "Kill him and capture the others."

Louis's eyes widened with surprise. The guards began approaching the three enemies. One shot at Louis, which was deflected and sent back at the guard's leg. The Mandalorian winced with a growl.

Two guards aimed at Obi-Wan's legs. He easily blocked them and sliced their blasters. They didn't seem to want to succeed Maul's orders for many of them hesitated.

"Louis, go!" Obi-Wan yelled. The Mandalorians had left a tunnel wide open for the Padawan. Maul immediately darted in front of him. He ignited his red blade along with a darksaber.

Louis narrowed his eyes with determination and raised his lightsaber, which was met by Maul's. _This is no different from Grievous. Right?_ he thought. But Maul had even more strength than the cyborg had possessed.

While Louis was busy fighting Maul, the Mandalorians were facing Obi-Wan. They eventually got tired of waiting and just began shooting. "Get behind me," Obi-Wan ordered Satine. Laser bolts shot at him and Satine. He noticed a small rock and grunted, "Hide behind there." She obeyed, giving Obi-Wan more room to fight.

One guard leapt at Obi-Wan and fired. Obi-Wan ducked, but the bolt headed straight for Louis. It was too late to warn the Padawan, who was occupied with the Sith. The bolt hit him in the shoulder.

"Ahh!" he gasped. He lost concentration for one moment and Maul kicked his face. The Padawan smacked the ground and Maul raised his red blade, ready to end a life. Obi-Wan leaped to the young man's rescue and his lightsaber met Maul's. However, Obi-Wan was at a lower height than his enemy. He gritted his teeth and pushed harder, but so did Maul.

Louis got back up and charged, but a Mandalorian smacked into him, knocking his lightsaber out of his hand. The guard took his blaster and smacked the blond boy on the back of his head, causing him to black out.

Obi-Wan heard Satine yelp. He turned his head for a split second, loosing part of his concentration and that's when Maul's boot met his face. "Argh!" Obi-Wan put a hand on his face, dropping his lightsaber, and backed up a step. Maul grinned and kicked the Jedi's stomach.

Obi-Wan gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and fell to his knees.

Maul's smile widened and he grabbed Obi-Wan's chin roughly. "Not so strong now without your Mandalorian friends, are you?" he growled.

Obi-Wan jerked his head out of the Dathomirian Zabrak's hands. "I'm stronger than you'll ever be," he said strongly. To his surprise, Darth Maul laughed.

"Stronger than me?" He waved his hands around, showing the Jedi his partners. Louis's limp arms were each being held by a member of Death Watch. Satine's arms were also being held and she looked at Obi-Wan with obvious concern. "You have _failed_. Do you want to know what happened to me after all these years? What happened to my _brother_?"

Obi-Wan just glared at him.

"I was _tortured_." Maul's eyes were crazed. "For all these years and just because I wanted to fulfill my destiny as a Sith Lord, like my master. But I couldn't. I had failed him by allowing you to cut me in half on Naboo after I skewered your master."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, forcing his anger away. This monster was speaking of Qui-Gon Jinn, his closest friend when he was a Padawan, with such disrespect. He recalled the grief he had felt when his master had passed out of this world in his arms. His last words were to train Anakin. Who would have thought that he and Anakin would become such good friends?

"My brother," Maul continued, "was murdered." Was that grief that was heard in his voice? "Now I have trained harder and it is my turn for revenge."

"I didn't kill Savage," Obi-Wan said, slightly confused.

"Of course you didn't! My old master did…"

"So why take revenge on me?"

Anger and hatred shook Maul's body. "You caused it! You caused everything, either directly or indirectly, but it was you who caused me this pain."

Still unsure of how to respond, Obi-Wan just sat there in silence.

"Now," Hunger and power danced in Maul's eyes. "I will tear the Jedi up from their roots." He walked around Obi-Wan and past Louis, who had woken up, and to Satine. He raised his hand upwards and Satine went with it. She scratched at her throat and helplessly made small noises, showing she was choking.

Obi-Wan quickly stood up but two Mandalorians pushed him back down.

"I will make you pay for what you did," Maul growled. "You don't know anything of the pain you caused me. And now…and now I will finally get my revenge." He ignited his darksaber. Obi-Wan jerked forward but before he could go anywhere, one of the Mandalorians wacked the back of his head, causing him to collapse.

With one last evil smile, Darth Maul threw his hand forward and the blade of his sword met Satine's stomach.

Everything for the moment happened in slow motion. Obi-Wan stared helplessly as his love hung with a blade right through her stomach. Her face showed immediate pain and she gasped for breath. Obi-Wan leaped forward just as Maul took the blade out of her.

The Duchess fell forward, landing in Obi-Wan's arms. Louis was immediately at their sides with a look of horror on his face, but it was nothing compared to the grief that was eating at Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master moved Satine's blond hair out of her eyes gently.

_No, no, this can't be happening, _Obi-Wan thought. _I'm going save you._ But deep down, he knew that there was no hope. The love of his life was going to die.

"Remember, my dear Obi-Wan," she whispered, placing a gentle hand on his face. He closed his blue eyes at her touch. "I have loved you always…I always will…" A small smile appeared on her lips. Then she took one last small breath and her eyes began to close. Dismay soared through Obi-Wan's veins. He wanted to say, "I love you too." He wanted to tell her that she couldn't die, but the faint rise and fall of her chest disappeared and her body went limp forever.

Obi-Wan looked at her with dismay. _No…_But he knew she was gone. He took her right hand and kissed it gently, savoring her sweet scent, but several thoughts still drifted in his mind. He would no longer be able to find the joy of seeing her again. He would no longer be able to talk to her. Never again be able to give her hand a small kiss that meant so much. _Never…_A tear trickled into his beard and he laid Satine Kryze down on the floor.

He felt someone place a gentle hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked up at Louis, whose eyes shown with sympathy and even grief. The look the two men exchanged said everything they felt without the need for words.

"Take them to a cell," Maul ordered. "Let them rot in their anguish." A Mandalorian roughly gripped Obi-Wan's shoulder and jerked him up. Another did the same to Louis and they were led down a tunnel. Silence pierced the walls for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly, the sound of blaster shots came from the end of the tunnel. In a flash, a figure was attacking the four guards. Three were shot and probably dead. The other was knocked out.

Louis and Obi-Wan stared at the attacker in amazement. She was also wearing Mandalorian armor. She took off her helmet to reveal a red head with green eyes. Bo-Katan.

Obi-Wan's gravened eyes looked at her with surprise. "How did you…?"

"There's no time for explanations. We need to get out of here and fast," Bo-Katan said urgently.

"Who are you?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "No time for explanations," she repeated. "Let's go."

Louis gave Obi-Wan a questioning look. The master nodded. "She's trustworthy enough."

Bo-Katan led them down several tunnels until what looked like an exit appeared in the wall. She jumped in and then up and out. Obi-Wan and Louis followed.

"That was easy," Louis said cheerfully.

Bo-Katan and ignored the Padawan's comment. Then she looked around in confusion. "Where's Satine?" she asked. "I thought she was with you."

Obi-Wan's face deepened with even more sadness, if that was even possible. Louis's eyes clouded and he casted Obi-Wan a small look. "She didn't make it," he said quietly.

Unbelief swarmed in Bo-Katan's eyes. "What?"

Louis hesitated. "We were fighting and we all lost our battles. It cost Satine her life."

For a moment, grief seemed to appear in her eyes, but it was almost immediately masked with determination. "You two go. I'll meet you soon."

"Where are you going?" Louis asked with a combination of concern and suspicion.

"To go get my sister." With that, Bo-Katan jumped back into the hole.

"They're _sisters_?" Louis turned to Obi-Wan.

The Jedi just nodded. He didn't seem surprised at all. That had been revealed to him years ago during the battles on Mandalore. "Let's go," Obi-Wan said.

"We're just going to leave them?" Louis asked in surprise.

"What else are we supposed to do?"

"She's going to face Darth _Maul_. If we couldn't beat him, there's no way she can," Louis reasoned.

Obi-Wan hesitated, but said, "Alright. We go that way," and he jumped down the hole. He landed silently and heard the faint plop of Louis landing beside him.

Using both their memory and senses, the two Jedi were able to navigate fairly easily throughout the tunnels. Soon a faint light began to appear and it was obvious they were nearly there. They slowed down right at the end and Obi-Wan peeked out.

Maul was nowhere in sight, nor were his guards. Satine's lifeless body still lay on the cold floor, but this time Bo-Katan was kneeling beside her dead sister. The Mandalorian's green eyes watered and she gripped Satine's hand.

"I don't believe it," she whispered, barely controlling her sobs that were hidden deep down. "You fought so hard for peace, but it wasn't even one of the participants in this war that killed you." She placed a light kiss on Satine's pale hand and then lifted her body.

Seeing her arms dangle lifelessly in her sister's arms reawakened the grief within Obi-Wan. Bo-Katan just looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment, sharing their heartache.

"I'll carry her," Obi-Wan choked out. Bo-Katan nodded and gently placed her sister's body in Obi-Wan's firm arms.

And together, the three beings walked out of the tunnel, each wondering where Maul had disappeared to.

**I felt guilty while making this chapter. I had planned Satine's death (even if I love her character) from the very beginning. I know that a few of you were looking foward to seeing more of her. And if you are confused why I have Obi-Wan acting more emotional in this than he was in "The Lawless", it's for a few reasons that will later be revealed. **

**Please R&R! Thank you! ;)**


	8. Revelations

**I am so sorry for such a late update! I was horrified at how "The Wrong Jedi" ended and just couldn't concentrate on writing. Then there was the announcement that the Clone Wars was canceled and I've been writing letters and signing petitions to try to save it. Plus I just moved. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've been procrastinating…Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless! **

**ItsATrap101:**** I'm sorry that the last chapter was disappointing then. I do have a plan for something more with Satine though.**

**Count Mallet:**** I was thinking the same thing. I have to admit that even if this story is AU, I still plan to have very similar events as in Revenge of the Sith. This meaning that Obi-Wan wouldn't have acted the same way with Anakin turning if Satine had still been alive.  
Well, this chapter won't contain much action, but I think the next chapter will contain some fun!  
That finale arc sure was breath-taking. I can't believe that (if Disney sticks through with this cancelation) that arc was technically the last, if you don't count this upcoming "bonus material". And funny dream! Before the episode came out, I had a dream I was Ahsoka and there was a lot happier ending to the finale arc. **

**KesseGirl1:**** I know, but thanks for the review!**

_**Chapter 8**_

"Unfortunate, these turn of events are," Yoda said once Louis and Obi-Wan finished explaining their story.

"Now we must figure out what to do," Mace told them, "about the Separatist invasion on Mandalore. The Duchess can no longer attend the senate meeting."

Louis could sense the grief inside of Obi-Wan, but the man was obviously trying to hide it. "We need to defend the people of Mandalore," Obi-Wan said. "This is a war between the Republic and Separatists. Innocent lives should not be lost because of it."

"We will not leave them to suffer," Ki-Adi stated. "However, Mandalore does indeed need a new leader. They do not even know of the Duchess's death."

"Careful, we must be," Yoda stated in his wise, mysterious voice. "In danger, we are, of losing who we are in these difficult times."

The Jedi each gave their slight nod of agreement. Mace turned to Obi-Wan. "We will discuss this more later. I think Padawan Kryze is feeling a bit sleepy." Was that amusement hinted in his voice?

Louis gave a slight startled jump at his name. He realized his eyelids had begun to droop and he immediately gave his head a slight shake in attempt to shoo the sleepiness away. "Sorry, Masters," he said quietly.

"You may go now," Shaak Ti dismissed him. She would have done the same to Obi-Wan, but he too was a member of the Council and that would not be appropriate.

However, when Louis turned so did Obi-Wan. The two Jedi made their way down the halls of the Temple in silence. Mixed emotions flew throughout Obi-Wan. It was obvious.

"Well goodnight, Master," Louis said when they reached a turning point.

Obi-Wan's eyes met Louis's and something new sparked in them, but it was gone so quickly, Louis wondered if he had only imagined it. "Goodnight, Padawan Kryze." Then Obi-Wan walked away.

Louis mentally shrugged and made his way to his room, but he stopped before he could reach it. The room just before his had its door open. Out of curiosity, the Padawan poked his head around the corner. He saw nothing. He took a few steps into the room. It was a bit cluttered, but it was still a room that brought ease upon him. Suddenly a piece of paper crackled under his feet and someone jumped in front of him.

Before he could react, Louis was in a headlock with a blue blade across his neck. "Let me go! I meant no harm!"

Almost immediately, the grip was released and the blue blade disappeared. "Louis?" It was a familiar voice.

The boy turned to see the familiar face of Alari. "Oh, uh hi," he greeted her awkwardly.

"Um, hi." Alari's right eyebrow raised with amusement. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I _happened _to be on a mission," he informed her. "A mission in which I had to go on because someone else wouldn't."

"Oh…" Alari trailed off. Then amusement lit her gaze. "You couldn't even protect yourself from _me_, so how did your mission turn out?"

At first, only embarrassment flooded through Louis. He had just been put in a headlock by a _girl_. Then guilt stabbed at his stomach. He had _failed_. His thoughts immediately showed on his face and Alari realized she had struck a sore spot.

"Oh, Louis," she whispered, "what happened?" He slowly sat down on the edge of her bed, not answering. "We've been friends a long time, right? You can tell me." _You can trust me,_ she thought, sitting down beside him.

Louis gave a slight nod. "I…I just failed on my mission. That's it."

Alari looked at Louis quizzically. "What happened?" she asked softly.

The blond looked at her with pained blue eyes. "The Duchess is dead."

Surprise and horror shook Alari. _Dead? How could the Duchess of Mandalore be _dead_?_

"I went to bed and…and then I heard someone break through the window. I wasn't fast enough. By the time I got there, she was already gone. Then I tracked them down and Master Kenobi came to help, but we fell into a trap," Louis explained.

"Who kidnapped her?" Alari questioned, referring to Satine.

Louis hesitated. He then took a deep breath and said, "Darth Maul."

"_What?"_

The boy sighed. "I know. We found out what happened to him at least."

"Did you capture him?" Alari asked urgently.

Louis shook his head. "Master Kenobi and I barely escaped with the help of Bo-Katan."

Alari looked at him, confused. "Bo-Katan? Who's that?"

"Apparently she's Satine's sister." Louis hesitated a moment before continuing. "Apparently she's a relative of mine."

"The Duchess had a sister? Wow, this night just keeps on getting weirder." Alari paused. "Wait, did you just say she's a relative of _yours_?"

A small smile appeared on Louis's face. "Yep, but there's more."

Alari gave him an encouraging nod.

"When I first arrived at Satine's quarters and she revealed to me that we were related, I asked about my mother," Louis said nervously, sounding as if he half expected Alari to lecture him on how Jedi weren't supposed to ponder about their blood familt. However, her eyes just became guarded. "She said that her and my mother had some differences of opinions." It felt odd to say _mother_, growing up never truly knowing that word. "Bo-Katan was wearing Mandalorian armor. Mandalore is a neutral system so the only people who should wear armor are the guards, right? I don't think she's a guard, and I remember hearing about a Mandalorian terrorist group known as Death Watch. They wanted Mandalore to return to their old ways of fighting. I think Bo-Katan may have been part of that group."

Alari's eyes widened as she realized what Louis was concluding. "You think she's _your_ mom?"

Louis gave a small nod. "I think so."

"Well, that's…that's great!"

"What?" Louis gave her a confused look.

"You're one of the few Jedi who actually know who his mother is," Alari explained, excitement hinting in her voice.

"But that's for a _reason_! Jedi grow up without knowing their parents for a _reason_," Louis pointed out. "I mean, just look at how nervous the Council seems whenever you mention Lux."

Alari narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean that I don't know if I even want this," Louis said softly.

Alari sighed. "Louis, I would give anything to know who my mother was."

"Really? Why?"

Alari shrugged. "I love being a Jedi—and I wouldn't give it up for anything, but I never got to make that choice. If I had been given the choice between being a regular civilian versus a Jedi, I may have chosen differently. I know my mom is dead, but not even my dad will tell me much about her."

Louis eyes showed slight surprise. "Did you know that Lux and Master Tano used to be good friends?"

"Really? Hmm, that's weird." More shock than what was shown shook the Padawan. So much had been revealed to her that night. She was beginning to get a headache. She fell back onto the bed with a loud sigh. "Why do I feel like everything is changing?" she asked Louis.

He just looked at her with gentle, blue eyes. "I feel the same way," he whispered. Then he stood up. "I'll see you later, Alari." And he left.

{-.-}

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Lux sat within their own quarters. They sat in their bed, enjoying one another's comfort just for the moment.

"I wish it could always be like this," Lux whispered.

Ahsoka looked up at him with her round blue eyes. "I know."

Lux fixed his eyes on hers. "I wish we could have raised Alari away from this place. No politics and no war. Just us and our love."

Ahsoka leaned up and planted a small kiss on his lips that said everything she was thinking. "I do too, but right now we have other things to worry about," she said softly.

"Like what?"

Ahsoka sighed. "I've sensed some difference in Alari's behavior over the last few days."

Lux gave her a slightly confused look. "Could you be more specific?"

"I know this behavior, Lux," Ahsoka said. "I think she has some sort of attachment to Louis." She immediately felt her husband's surprise.

"They've been friends since they were little though, right? So how can you be sure?" he asked.

"Because I've felt that way before and look where we've ended up."

"Is that bad?"

"I just want to protect her, Lux."

Lux gave her a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead. "And so do I."

"Do you think we should tell her the truth about our family?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Lux admitted. "We've kept it a secret for this long. It would come as a big surprise to her. Who knows how it'll affect her."

"I know," Ahsoka sighed. "I guess she'll just have to wait. But I think I want to take her to Shili."

"For what?"

"I think it's time she's earned her akul-tooth necklace."

"Her what?"

Ahsoka smirked. "You're a human, you wouldn't understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lux pretended to sound hurt.

"Exactly what I said." The couple shared one last kiss before falling asleep.

{-.-}

"Hey, wake up."

Alari blinked open her eyes, finding her master leaning over her. "Uh, hello, Master," she said awkwardly.

"Hello, Alari." Ahsoka smiled and stood up straight.

Alari sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I didn't know we were going on a mission today," she said.

"We're not, well I guess we are. Sort of." Ahsoka immediately looked excited. "I just spoke with the Council and they gave me permission to take you to Shili."

"Shili? For what?"

"It's time you earned your akul-tooth necklace," she said happily.

"Really? I get to do that?" Excitement pumped through Alari's veins.

"Of course," her master answered. "Why wouldn't you?"

Alari looked at her hands. "I thought that since only my mother was a Togruta that maybe I wouldn't be able to earn one."

Ahsoka smiled gently. In that moment, she was reminded of how young the Padawan was. She was still a child in her eyes. "In my book, anyone who has a hint of Togruta blood should get a chance to prove themselves. Come on." Ahsoka waved her hand and the two girls walked down to the hangar. Once the ship was chosen and boarded, Ahsoka in the cockpit, they took off toward the planet of Shili.

Alari, who was sitting next to her master, felt anxiety shooting through her stomach. What if she failed? What if she didn't? How vicious would the akul be? How big would it be? So many questions that only she could find out for herself.

Then another thought crossed her mind. Had her _mother_ ever earned her akul-tooth headdress? She'd never even thought about that before. Then she remembered what Louis had said the night before. Her master and father had once been close friends—at least according to Satine. She turned to Ahsoka, a sudden curiosity burning in her.

"Master, did you ever meet my mother?" she asked, trying not to add too much curiosity in her voice.

Ahsoka's muscles seemed to tighten for a moment. "I met her once or twice," she replied bluntly.

"What was she like?"

A small smile appeared on the Togruta's lips. "She was kind and loyal, just as good as a person as any Jedi."

"What did she look like?"

Ahsoka gave a small shrug. "I haven't seen her since you were born."

A pang of emptiness appeared in the Padawan's stomach. "She's dead, you know."

Ahsoka looked at Alari, her smile gone, but something new in her eyes. Something that resembled guilt and perhaps even loss. "Yes, I know, but she would be _very_ proud of you, Alari. Just know that even if she is one with the Force now, she will always be nigh."

**The next chapter may take a little longer to write, as I have never done an Akul hunt before. I would like to thank Count Mallet for giving me the idea to do this! I'm excited to write it. :)**


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi, everyone! :)

I am here with a bit of bad news. I will not be continuing this story. At least not now anyways. I've had a joy writing it, but I have slowly been losing interest in it. And that is for a few reasons.

I started coming up with this story since I saw "Heroes on Both Sides" in Seaon 3, so I have been making up the plot for a while now. Though, even though it is a bit AU, I still wanted it to fit with the story line of the Clone Wars and Episode III. Seeing as I started actually writing this half way through Season 5, there were several events that have thrown me off (I'm sure you know which ones). So this story isn't quite fitting with the real plot of Star Wars.

Secondly, I must admit that I have been busy trying to help save the Clone Wars and have done hardly any writing lately. I have been so angry and confused with Disney's actions that I can barely concentrate. I'm sure I'm not the only who is very upset.

And lastly, Alari Bonteri is becoming more well-known. This is because I've done several drawings of her that I have posted on DeviantART (If you're more curious about how she looks, then you can check them out). I have noticed that I'm not the only one who has created a child of Lux and Ahsoka. A person on dA liked Alari enough to add her to her version of Lux and Ahsoka's family (much to my happiness). Now I have become more involved with that family. However, this family with Alari takes place around Order 66 and is not really AU, meaning it could one day become canon (though, I do doubt that). Alari is now one of the eleven children of Lux and Ahsoka (yup, a lot of kids!). Here's a list of all the kids just in case you're curious (note that only Alari is owned by me):

Lieth Bonteri. Born 19 BBY.

Aeris Bonteri. Born 17 BBY.

Niamber Bonteri. Born 16 BBY.

Anakin Bonteri. Born 15 BBY.

Kalina Bonteri. Born 14 BBY.

Koen Bonteri. Born 14 BBY.

Onixe Bonteri. Born 13 BBY.

Alari Bonteri. Born 12 BBY.

Jayuel Bonteri. Born 11 BBY.

Miyasta Bonteri. Born 10 BBY.

Ahstela Bonteri. Born 9 BBY.

I'm really sorry about this inconvenience. And to Count Mallet, I am sorry I was not able to get to your PM, but just know that I am very greatful for your continuous support and I know you were looking forward to the akul hunt. And for ItsATrap101, you have also been a loyal reviewer so thank you! I might eventually decide to continue "Some Things Better Left Unsaid", but for now it is titled as 'discontinued'. If you have any questions about anything, just PM me or leave a review. And once again, thank you for all your support!


End file.
